Please
by Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin
Summary: The Potter's have many things to plead for. Rating it T just to be safe... Finished because we realised we made some errors... currently re-writing.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Another one from _AyaMellarPotter_ and myself__. We siriusly need lives... Ah well... =D Well... hope you like it and review... pretty please? We love reviews..._

"Please"

or

Fanfiction #9

James Potter was awoken by glorious smells wafting through the small house. Barely awake, he shoves his glasses on his face and stumbles blearily downstairs to be greeted by the sight of the most beautiful thing in the world. His wife... who was cooking... bacon. James moves quickly but silently and wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

A smile comes to her face as she turned to him and kissed him softly before returning to the cooking. "Morning, James."

"Morning love," James is happy. "Have I told you how much I love you?" He asks, eyeing the bacon, before he slides his gaze up to meet his wife's eyes.

She grins. "Me or the bacon?"

"Well... That's a difficult choice... but... I'm thinking you," James buries his face in her hair. "Mhm, definitely you," He grins at her and kisses her cheek before sliding into his chair.

She smirks and serves him, before serving herself and sliding into the chair next to his.

Beaming at her, James pours them both coffee and takes a sip, leaning back in his chair. "I love you," he says softly.

She smiles. "I love you too..."

Still smiling he tucks into his breakfast, moaning with delight. "Merlin, this is amazing!"

"Thanks..." she answers softly, also still smiling. Though only the people who knew her best could see it, she was nervous. What if he took it the wrong way, or something...?

"Lils," he starts softly, not looking up from his meal, "I can sense you fretting. What's wrong?" He looks up, catching her eye and smiling warmly, taking a bigger gulp of coffee.

"I'm pregnant." she states, hoping that it was better to get it over and done with.

He spits out the gulp of coffee he'd just taken. "Wh-what?"

She flushes and mumbles "I'm pregnant" again.

He clutches his throat. "I think I scalded myself," he chokes out.

"I'm sorry... I... I... Er... " she flushes red and moves to get up and leave the room.

James simply sits, stunned. It takes a while for it to sink it but once it does... "Wait..." He leaps to his feet and chases after her. "Lily! Did you say that you're pregnant?"

Lily stops, turning around. "I... Yes... But, I mean, we don't... Uh, don't have to keep it if... You know, if you don't want it... I know you didn't want children too early..." she rambles on.

"Pregnant as in we're going to have a baby?" He is careful to keep any expression out of his voice as he walks over to her and takes her hand. His own hand is trembling but he can't help that.

She is shaking too, worried beyond measure. "Y-yes..."

He lays a gentle hand over her abdomen. "I-in here?" Now his voice is shaking too.

"Y-yeah..."

"That's... That's..." He can't get the words out and instead wraps his arms around her tightly, spinning her in a circle. "That's amazing!" He yells, exuberant. "I mean, I know it's not the best timing and we've only been married for six months but..." He realises he is babbling and tells himself to shut up. "A little you and me," he breathes, falling to his knees and presses a tender kiss to belly. "Hullo baby, I'm your Daddy and..." he chokes up. "I love you and your Mummy so very, very much." He clambers to his feet and wraps his arms around his wife. "Merlin I love you so, so, so much Lily Potter."

She breathes a sigh of relief and beams, hugging him back tightly. "I love you, James... So much..."

James hugs her tightly, pressing kiss after kiss to any part of her face he can reach.

Lily is still beaming as she smashes her lips to his, kissing him with enough passion to last a lifetime.

James scoops her up into his arms, gently disengaging his lips from hers so he can rain kisses all over her face. Returning his lips to hers, he kisses her for as long as he can until he has to pull away, gasping for air.

She grins and kisses him all over his face as he had done to her. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you..." kiss times five.

"Lily... I swear... Nothing is going to hurt you, I'll do anything you want, anything at all," his eyes behind his glasses are filled with excitement, love, exhilaration and a little nervousness.

She smiles. "That's kind of you, love."

James pretends to pout but he can't keep the wide smile off his face for longer than ten seconds. "Lily! We're going to be parents!" And he twirls her around the room.

She laughs and kisses him again. "We are!"

He sets her gently on her feet, kissing her sweetly, pouring his love, adoration and exhilaration into that kiss.

She kisses him back before pulling back with a laugh, and twirling around the living room, laughing, as if dancing with someone.

James laughs and practically leaps to her side. Bowing he asks if he can cut in.

She curtsies and accepts his offer, smiling like the world was only made out of happiness.

Holding out one hand, lightly placing the other on her waist, he twirls her around, beaming so widely it's amazing his face doesn't split in two.

She twirls with him, a smile as wide as his on her face.

Seemingly unable to stop kissing her he dips his head, pressing his lips to hers. Pulling away he shifts the twirling to a sedate waltz, swaying in time to music only they can hear.

She kisses him back before pulling herself closer to him, as they swayed together.

"I love you," James breathes softly, gazing into his wife's eyes.

She looks up at him with smiling eyes. "I love you too..."

He leans down and presses a soft kiss to the crown of her head. "You and the little one mean everything to me and I swear, as long as I draw breath, nothing will harm you."

Lily smiles softly and leans on his chest as they continue swaying. Usually she would have argued that not even he could do that, but now was a blissful, peaceful moment and she treasured every one of those she got.

He holds her close, swaying from side to side, murmuring endearments into her ear. He belatedly realised that they hadn't finished breakfast and his stomach picks that moment to growl... Loudly.

She grins and kisses him softly. "Typical James..." she breaks the dance and takes his hand, leading him back over to the food and sliding into the chair next to him.

He resists the childish urge to poke his tongue out at the back of her head. Sliding back into his chair he casts a gentle Warming Charm over both of their meals, grinning triumphantly when steam rises from them again. He cuts off the spell. "I did it!"

She laughs. "You did!"

He looks as proud as a kid who has just performed their first spell on purpose.

Lily laughs and kisses his cheek. "You're adorable." she murmurs, grinning.

"Only adorable?" James pouts. "Not sexy, charming, amazingly good looking?"

She laughs again and sits on his lap. "Can I say all of the above?"

He grins and kisses the back of her neck, twining his arms around her waist. "But of course."

She leans on him, smiling. "Mm... Good..."

James runs his fingers through her hair, cradling her close, her back to his chest. "You're adorable," he grins.

Lily turns her head and kisses him, smiling still.

James gathers her close, cradling her and then let's go, laughing. "Go eat love, after all, you're not just eating for yourself any more..."

She rolls her eyes with a grin. "Fine." she gets off and sits in the chair she was in before, tucking into her own bacon.

He beams at her across the table. He eats quickly, keeping an eye on her, making sure she does eat.

She finishes and smiles at him, walking over to him and sitting on his lap again, her head leaning on his shoulder, her side against his chest, and her legs over his lap.

James twines his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. "I love you," he mumbles.

Her arms are around his neck and she kisses his forehead. "I love you too..."

James tilts her chin so he can capture her lips in a searing kiss. So caught up in the kiss is he, that the roar of flames goes unnoticed. "Oi! You tw... BLOODY HELL! I did _not_ need to see that!"

She breaks apart from her husband with a grin.

James groans. "What do you want Padfoot?" He asks with a resigned air in his voice. When he answers, Sirius' voice is grim. "You're both needed at Headquarters... There's been an attack."

"On whom?" her tone is worried, but also resigned about the fact that something ruined her happy moment.

"I'm not sure, I just know there's been an attack and I'm to alert everyone. I'll meet you back there..." Sirius's head disappears from their fireplace and the green flames wink out. James sighs and Summons both of their travelling cloaks. "We'd best get going..."

Lily nods and kisses him softly before taking the cloak. "Meet you there" and with a pop, she's gone.

A crack resounds around the tiny kitchen and the house is empty again. Air rushes in to fill the space previously occupied by a body.

Lily appears in the headquarters of the Order with a slight pop. She looked around for familiar faces as she answered her security question calmly.

James appeared behind her with a crack and sighed before answering his own security question with equal calmness. Taking his wife's hand, they walk deeper into Alice and Frank's house to the kitchen. "Potters," Moody greets them gruffly and everyone else there murmurs a soft "hullo". The vast majority of the people there look as confused as James feels but by the looks on a few of the Order member's faces he can tell it's not good. Sirius appears in the doorway behind him, obviously having gotten the last message through and soon enough the rest of the members of the Order of the Phoenix trickle through into the kitchen. James is doing a head count and blanches. The McKinnon's and the Prewett brothers weren't there... He swings his gaze to Dumbledore and by the expression on the old man's face he can tell his original thought is correct. Their leader stands up and breaks the news as gently as he can. They'd fought bravely, the Prewett brother's having taken down five Death Eaters each before they were overwhelmed. Marlene and her husband Adam, they'd only been married a month... It wasn't fair! Had taken down equally as many before they too had fallen. James bows his head. He'd shared a dormitory with Adam for six years... He wraps his arms around his wife, pulling her close.

Lily sniffles into her husband's chest. Marlene had been one of her closest friends... Along with Adam... Memories come back to her, and she holds her husband tighter. He was keeping her on earth, keeping her safe; her lifeline. And her baby; she had to stay for her baby. And the Prewett brothers; she knew their sister, Molly. One of the kindest people she'd ever met... The worst things happen to the best people... But life isn't fair.

James strokes Lily's hair, murmuring what he wasn't sure. Adam and Marlene... She'd been on the Quidditch team with him... Fuck he'd been her Captain for two years! "It's not fair," he says aloud. "Not bloody fair!" The Prewett brothers... Their sister Molly was pregnant again... They'd never know their new niece or nephew... They'd been able to make anyone laugh, even Moody! Sirius is at his side, staring blankly ahead. James knew he'd had a bit of a crush on Marlene at one point...

Lily looks up at James, mouthing "Should we tell them?"

He meets her gaze. "Do you want to?" He asks softly. It might be a good distraction... A little lightness after the horror of the day...

She nods, thinking the same thing. It could make things happier...

James clears his throat softly, but immediately every eye is on him. "Uh... I've... Lily and I... We've got some news..." He pauses, unsure of how to phrase it.

She smiles weakly. "We're going to have a baby..."

Sirius is the first to recover. "Wha... Really?" He crushes Lily in a hug yelling "A mini Red/Prongs!" Before grabbing James in a stranglehold as well. "Can't. Breathe!" Remus whacks Sirius across the back of the head and he puts James down, beaming like an idiot. The werewolf gives Lily a gentle hug and murmurs "Congratulations, both of you," as he moves on and hugs James as well. Peter shakes their hands limply, looking frightened, but then, Peter always looked frightened these days. Alice bounds up to her friend, grinning broadly and murmurs "me too," into her ear. Frank stands up and yells. "Well, they sorta stole our thunder but... Alice and I are having a baby too!" Everyone crowds around the four of them, McGonagall giving her old Head Students tearful hugs. Dumbledore looks grave. "James, Lily, Frank and Alice, may I have word in private?"

A little concerned, they follow their old Headmaster out of the room. With an even graver expression he tells them of the prophecy and the fact that they're all in danger now.

Lily is shocked and worried. "James..." she turns to her husband, needing comfort.

James is stunned for the second time in about as many minutes. "Lily," he murmurs, cradling her gently. Glancing over, he sees Frank and Alice in a similar position. "I am terribly sorry to have been the one to inform you of this," Dumbledore does appear extremely sorry.

She buries her face in his chest, a hand on her belly. "I... Why us? Us four... Why our babies?"

"I don't know love." He rocks her gently, rubbing her back and exchanges a helpless glance with Frank who is cradling a sobbing Alice. "I really don't know," he murmurs again into her hair.

She looks up at him. "But... But we might have a girl?" she says hopefully.

"We might," from his tone it's clear he doesn't believe what he's saying. He tries to smile and it comes out more of a pained grimace instead.

She tears up and buries her face once again in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he apologises to Frank, Alice and Dumbledore. "I think we'll head home. C'mon love... Up you get." He tries to get her to stand up.

She gets up, staying close to him. "I.." she tries to apologise.

James wraps an arm around her shoulders, hugging her close. Dumbledore nods gently. "It's alright Lily." James guides her out of the room with a grateful smile in Dumbledore's direction. Stopping briefly in the kitchen on the way out he quietly tells Padfoot that they're going and that he'll explain everything later. Sirius looks worried but nods anyway and says he'll let the others know. Grateful as ever for his friend's understanding, he leads his wife out of the door and turns them on the spot, disappearing with a pop to reappear in their own living room.

She sobs into his shirt. "James... I don't.. Don't want..."

James leads her gently over to the couch and has her sit. "I'll make some tea," he says softly.

Lily curls up into a ball, sobbing.

Thinking "bugger the tea" he quickly sits down beside his wife and pulls her into his lap. James gently rubs her back, murmuring soothing nothings into her hair, trying to calm her.

She cries into his chest, needing him. It was only a chance, and she knew she needed to be strong, but... Her baby defeat the Dark Lord? It pained her to think about the alternative.

James cradles her carefully, inwardly dreading the coming months.

"I love y-you..." she sniffles, her arms around his neck as she sobs for her baby.

"I love you too," James responds, his arms around her waist as he struggles to stay strong for his wife and child.

Months later...

Lily is cooking a meal for the four men in the living room. She serves the pasta and brings it to them, and kissing the one with glasses on the cheek.

James looks up at his wife, smiling appreciatively at her. Patting the spot next to him in invitation he turns back to the discussion they were having about what was going on with the Order. Basically confined to the house because Voldemort had made it clear he was targeting them not the Longbottoms, their only news of the outside world was in the weekly visits from their friends.

She sat next to him, leaning against his shoulder and resting a hand on her swollen abdomen. "Hey, guys..."

"Hi Lily!" They chorus, as per usual. James wraps his arm around her shoulders, squeezing gently.

She smiles at the four, then rests them on Sirius. "Allie not here?"

"No," he sighs. "She's got the flu."

Lily sighs and closes her eyes, before they fly open and she looks at James. "James!" her tone is urgent.

He breaks of his conversation mid-sentence to stare at her, eyes wide. "What?" His tone is panicky.

"I...the baby.." she says weakly, looking down and clutching at her tummy.

"Baby?" He squeaks, brain not functioning. Sirius throws a grin Lily's way and goes to knock his best mate on the head. Remus moves to sit beside Lily, patting her hand. "Where's your hospital bag?" He asks her gently, as Sirius snaps James out of the stupor he'd fallen into. "Beside the door," he answers raspily for his wife. "We'll have to Floo... Right?"

She nods weakly and mutters "You'd better be a girl..."

Gently helping his wife up, he leads her towards the fireplace, disappearing in a swirl of green flame. Remus grabs Lily's bag and he and Sirius follow, Peter going to let their other friends know. Arriving at St Mungo's, James helps Lily waddle up to the Maternity floor, hoping that Remus and Sirius will have enough sense to figure that out.

Lily holds onto him tight, whispering "I love you"'s.

"I love you too," he murmurs back as the Healer gets her settled and warns them that it could be a while. Sirius and Remus come skidding in right then, Sirius panicking "is he here yet? Did I miss it!". Remus is considerably calmer, walking over to kiss his best girl friend on the forehead.

Lily is smiling weakly before she flinches and lets out a pained breath. "Is Allie coming?" she asks after a few seconds. Just then, her best friend rushes in, beaming. "Lily! Lily! Oh man, Lils! I'm godmother, right?" she starts excitedly. Lily nods tiredly, a smile on her face. "'Course."

James grimaces as she squeezes his hand, muttering something about "pain". Remus stares at him and shakes his head.

She glares at him. "You have absolutely no bloody idea what pain is..." she trails off and gasps.

"Lily!" His tone is worried and his eyes show their fear. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She glares. "What do you bloody think?" she is obviously in a lot of pain.

"Um... Painful?" He offers hesitantly, telling himself that she wasn't mad at him, that she was just in pain. He pats her hand soothingly, feeling helpless.

She relaxes and squeezes his hand softly. "I'm sorry..."

James raises her hand to his lips, kissing her fingertips. "Don't be sorry love, I know it hurts, I'm sorry."

Lily is relaxed for the moment, and tries to distract herself with Allies mindless chatter.

James is grateful for their friend's mindless babble and catches Remus' eye. Someone had said they'd be back to check on them shortly and that had been half an hour or so ago. He mutters this to his friend who goes to find a Healer.

Lily has another contraction and whimpers in pain, before returning to the conversation, flipping off any remarks asking her if she was okay.

Worry in his eyes, James swivels his head, searching for Remus. In that instant he come rushing back a Healer at his side. The Healer mutters something about an emergency before she bends down to talk to Lily. "How are you feeling dear?"

Lily winces before saying "It hurts... But only once every... 10 minutes now?"

Smiling gently, the Healer pats her knee. "I'm just going to take a peek, check progress okay?" James splutters a bit at that and Remus and Sirius look uncomfortable and leave.

She nods and takes James' hand again. "I need you..."

"I'm not going anywhere love," he promise, kissing her palm. The Healer checks on progress and stands up announcing. "It shouldn't be too much longer Mrs. Potter, I'll tell your friends outside that try can come back in." She leaves and Sirius and Remus shuffle back inside, sheepish expressions on their faces. "Pretty much the entire Order's outside," Sirius informs them.

Lily blushes. Her breath catches and she squeezes James' hand, before slumping back tiredly. "They're getting closer..."

"Not long now," James murmurs reassuringly, rubbing her arm. "You're doing so great, I'm so proud of you." He feels ridiculously useless. His own wife was in pain and he could only sit there and hold her hand.

"Aah!" she gasps out, squeezing James hand like it was a toy.

Biting his lip hard James barely prevents himself from yelling out in pain as well as something breaks with a sickening "snap".

Lily breathes heavily as the Healer tries to soothe her. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE THAT IT'S OVER SOON! GET IT OUT!" she continues to squeeze James' hand, not realizing his own pain.

White as a sheet, he carefully untangles his broken hand from hers and gives her his unbroken one. "Breathe Lils," he whispers through stiff lips as the Healer, crouching by her feet crows "I see the head! Another big push Mrs. Potter!"

She screams and does so. Finally, her body slumps against the bed tiredly. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is shallow.

"LILY!" James yells, scared beyond belief. "What's wrong with her?" He screams at the Healer.

"James..." she mutters. "I'm fine..."

He almost falls over, his relief is so great. "Thank Merlin," he whispers, rushing back to her side. "Mr. Potter, the baby isn't fully out yet, you'll have to help her," The Healer's voice is steady but anyone who looked in her eyes would have seen the fear, the fear that they might lose the child _and_ the mother if left much longer. "Your wife isn't strong enough to do this on her own." Nodding, his face drawn and pale, James says softly "What do I have to do?"

Lily is worried. "The... The baby... It has... Has to make it..." she tries.

With an air of determination the Healer straightens. "We're not losing _either_ of you if I have anything to say about it Mrs. Potter!" James had been directed to sit behind his wife, supporting her back against his chest. "Okay Mr. Potter? Mrs. Potter... I want you to push as hard as you can with the next contraction okay?"

She nods, determination in her tired eyes.

"Breathe deeply dears... Oh... Mr. Potter, let me see that hand." Extending his broken hand with trepidation, he sighs in relief when the Healer taps it with her wand and the pain fades away. "Everyone ready now? Good." James presses a kiss to his wife's sweaty head. "I love you Lily Potter," he murmurs. "Don't you dare die on me."

"I love you James... So much... If I... D-Die, take care of our baby!" she mutters desperately, before wincing and screaming with determination and pain mixed together.

James doesn't promise because Lily _would_ make it and they would raise their baby together. He moves with her, trying to feed her strength, whispering encouraging words into her ear. The Healer is holding a squirming, red... Thing.

Lily collapses into his arms, sweaty all over and hardly breathing. "J-James...?" she whispers hoarsely.

"Why isn't it crying!" James demands, fear for his wife and child making his voice hoarse. As if in answer to his question The thin wail of an infant filled the air. James strains his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of their child. The Healer is beaming. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter, you have a healthy baby... girl" James is gob smacked and turns to his wife. "Lily... A _girl_, we've got a _girl_!"

A smile sneaks onto her face, and her eyes open. "A girl... I told you, James..." she looks up hopefully at the healer. "Can I... Can we...?"

James is beaming from ear to ear. "Hold her? Of course." The Healer says softly and, everything having been taken care of, the Healer expertly wraps the baby... their _daughter_ in a soft blanket and hands her over to her exhausted mother. "Hold still dear, I need to cast a diagnostic charm." She casts the charm and, beaming, pronounces both mother and child perfectly fine, letting Lily know that she'd probably fall to sleep fairly soon. James is staring down at the small bundle nestled in his wife's arms with something akin to awe.

Lily smiles at the baby in her arms. "I love you, little baby... Little... You need a name, sweetie..." she looks up at her husband, with a tired smile on her face she kisses him. "What should we call her?"

James is still in shock as he cradles Lily to him, stroking a gentle finger down his daughter's cheek. "I don't know..."

"I like Rose." she hugs the baby close to her. "Rose Grace."

"Rose..." He murmurs, gazing down at the baby. As if sensing his gaze she opens her eyes and James find himself staring into... His eyes. "Rose," he agrees hoarsely. "Our little flower."

Lily smiles wider. "She has your eyes..." she snuggles her baby girl closer to her, kissing her forehead. "My baby. My Rose."

As if in agreement, the baby smacks her lips, turning her face away. "Can... Can I hold her?" James asks her softly.

Lily nods and gently gives the baby to her father, kissing her on the forehead.

He stares down at the baby, awed and his heart so full of love he thinks it will burst.

Lily smiles tiredly at him. "Let the Order come in before I fall asleep?" her eyes flutter a little.

"Of course," James slides off the bed, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead, careful to not jostle the sleeping baby in his arms. "I'll be back in a tick." Opening the door to the hallway, he beams around at their friends and old teachers. "Lily wants to see you all before she falls asleep." Sirius is the first to bound in, gazing at the bundle in his best mate's arms. "Is this my godson?" He demands. "Not quite," James amends. Before Sirius can become offended James says formally, "Sirius Orion Black... I'd like to introduce you to your goddaughter, Rose Grace Potter." The rest of the Order crowd around them, offering congratulations. James catches Frank's eye and grimaces apologetically, he knew that Frank and Alice had a boy the day before. "I'm sorry," he mouths and Frank shrugs coming up and placing a hand on James' shoulder. "I'm happy for you mate," he says quietly.

Lily was smiling softly, letting her friends hug her, too tired to get up and hug them herself. Eventually she falls asleep, knowing that Allie had her goddaughter and that her Rose was safe.

James looks up from the serious conversation he'd been having with Dumbledore and smiles softly. "C'mon you lot... Out." He orders quietly but firmly. "Lily needs to sleep." Plucking his daughter from Allie's arms he shoos them all out. Placing Rose in a hanging crib he enlarges the bed with magic and slides in beside his wife.

Still asleep, Lily mumbles "James... Rose..." and smiles before subconsciously snuggling closer to her husband.

"We're here love and we're not going anywhere. I promise." He holds his wife closer, eyes sliding shut as he drifts off to sleep himself.

_AN: Hands up who liked the twist? I _really _wish this would have been real... -sighs- Oh and anyone who thinks... "But she still could have been the one..." The prophecy states_ "And he shall have powers the Dark Lord knows not. And he shall mark him as his equal..."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:__I__know__it__'__s__short...__it__'__s__more__filler__than__anything.__As__usual_AyaMellarkPotter _is__amazing...__hang__on...__she__changed__her__name..._Lily M. Evans _she__is__now...__go__look__her__up!__She__'__s__awesome__=)__We__love__you__all__and__especially__to__everyone__who__alerted,__reviewed__and__favourited...__if__we__didn__'__t__get__around__to__sending__you__something__I__'__m__sorry...__I__'__m__the__one__who__gets__the__emails__and__I__was__stuck__on__an__iPod__for__several__days__and__it__was__a__lot__of__hassle._

Chapter 2

August 1st, 1980

They were allowed to go home with Rose the next day. Both mother and daughter were healthy and St Mungo's had no reason to keep them there. James Floo'd home first with Rose, carefully making sure her face was covered so no soot or ash got on her. Stepping out of the fireplace he was pleasantly surprised to see that someone had tidied up for them. He uncovers the baby's face. "Here you are Rosie," he whisper to the sleeping baby. "You're new home, what do you think?"

Lily Flooed in next to him, smiling gently. "Hello..." she kissed James softly and her baby on the forehead.

She nods and leans a head on his shoulder. "Can I hold her?" she whispers, eyeing the tiny girl in his arms.

James presses a kiss to her temple and gently passes their child over to her mother. "I'll go make sure the cot's set up properly." He gently tickles Rose's tummy. "She came a little earlier than we expected." He kisses his once more, presses a soft kiss to his daughter's head and leaves the room to head upstairs and make sure everything was ready in the nursery.

Lily smiles softly at her daughter and starts singing a lullaby quietly. She twirls around, still unable to believe that the girl in her arms was /hers/. "My flower... My Rose."

James glances around the nursery surprised. Someone, probably the same someone who'd tidied the house had set the cot up and tidied up here as well. He sees a folded piece of parchment on the cot and plucks it off. Opening it he reads the words in the familiar handwriting with disbelief. Heading back downstairs he sees his wife humming to their daughter and smiles softly.

Lily sees him and smiles back, sitting down on the sofa and holding her baby close.

James holds up the note. "You'll never believe who tidied up and set up the cot..."

"Who was it?"

"McGonagall." His tone expresses his disbelief and utter shock as he passes the note over to his wife.

She is also shocked. "Really? That's so nice..." she smiles slightly and kisses her husband softly.

"I know... I didn't know Minnie cared..." He grins and drops a kiss to the top of Lily's head, leaning his chin on her shoulder to gaze at his daughter with wonder. "Shall we put her to sleep?" He asks softly.

She nods, kissing her daughters forehead. "Goodnight, Rosie."

"Can I...?" He asks, holding out his arms to take the girl.

Lily slips Rose into her father's arms, guiding him on how to hold her.

James raises an eyebrow at her, after all he'd been holding her earlier.

She flushes and drops her arms, mumbling something like "Just want her to be safe..."

He shifts his daughter carefully to one arm and wraps the other around his wife. "It's alright love, I know what you mean..."

She leans on his shoulder and sighs. "I love you..."

"I love you too." He kisses her temple and then unwraps his arm to cradle his daughter in both arms to take her upstairs. "Coming?"

She nods, following him upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Us again... another chapter already... aren't you guys lucky? Anyone who is confused... This chapter starts out July 31st and ticks over about midway through to August 1... not sure if anyone mentions that... But the child is born August first._

Chapter 3

July 31st, 1981

Rose was sitting in a hospital on her uncle Sirius' lap, crying. "Mummy will be out in a sec," he tries to soothe the weeping girl.

Meanwhile, Lily Potter was giving birth to a second child.

James was doing his best to soothe his wife while wincing as his daughter's cry echo through the door.

Lily is trying her best not to scream, for her daughter. "James Potter, I bloody HATE YOU." she hisses. "WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?"

"Well, you didn't exactly agree sweetheart," his tone is dry. "But I didn't hear you complaining at the time..."

She glares, then gasps and holds to his hand tighter. "Poor Rosie..." she whispers, hearing the cries.

James gently pats her hand. "Do you want me to go check on her?"

Lily sighs. "I don't want you to leave me..." she whimpers in pain. The baby was going to be there soon... The healer was just pissing her off.

He settles into the chair beside the bed, kissing her tense fingertips. "I won't leave you love, promise." He turns away as the Healer checks on progress. She re-emerges, face expressionless and informs them that it might be a while although walking would help.

Lily glares at the healer and growls. "My baby is coming. I can bloody FEEL IT. IT IS BLOODY PAINFUL. SO GET IT THE FUCK OUT OF ME ALREADY!" She momentarily forgets about Rose outside, in too much pain to stop herself from swearing.

The Healer sighs. "Mrs. Potter, I'm sure it feels like your baby is coming any second however you're only about three centimetres dilated and your baby won't start coming until at least seven. Trust me, walking will hasten the process." Throughout this speech James is soothingly rubbing his wife's arm and speaks up. "Let's do what the Healer said love... We can check on Rose at the same time?"

She sighs. "Fine." is mumbled and she leans on James. "Help me up?"

"Of course love." James helps her get to her feet, offering her his arm to lean on.

She stands shakingly, leaning heavily on her husband.

James wraps his other arm around his wife's waist, supporting her weight.

She winces and starts walking, moving slowly towards the door. "Sorry for what I said, James... I love you..."

He presses a kiss to the top of her head. "It's not your fault love, you're in pain, it's understandable... and I love you too." He opens the door with one hand, keeping the other arm firmly wrapped around his wife's waist. "Freedom," he jokes and Rose looks up at the sound of his voice and stops crying, reaching out from her Uncle's lap.

Lily smiles at her husband, then at her baby girl, picking her up. "Hello, Rosie." she kisses her nose and looks up at Sirius. "Thanks..." she then turns to Remus. "Thanks for taking care of both of the kids." she jokes.

Remus smiles gently at her. "Yours was a pleasure... That one however..." he jerks a thumb at Sirius, "he's a nightmare... I suggest taking him back." Remus jokes. Sirius pouts. James chuckles softly and Rose babbles happily, reaching for her mother's bright hair.

Lily grins at Remus, then at the one-year-old girl. "You like Mummy's hair? Your hair is going to be like that one day..." she plays with her daughter's hair, which was tied back into two tiny piggy tails.

James smiles at mother and daughter, Merlin they looked adorable together. Rosie was the spitting image of her mother with her father's eyes. He wondered if their son would look like him or his mother.

Lily grinned, though it was forced. "Remus... Take Rose for me?" she manages. "James..."

James is at her side instantly, holding her up and murmuring, "It's okay, I've got you, I'm here..."

She almost screams on the spot, whimpering instead. "Get me a healer... I need a healer."

"Okay love, alright. We'll go back..." He throws an apologetic look over his shoulder at Remus and Sirius and helps Lily back to the room. "Just... Wait there!" It's a stupid thing to say, where would she go? and he rushes off to grab a Healer.

Lily screams in pain. "Get it out!" she screams to the healer who had just walked in. "GET IT BLOODY OUT OF ME!"

The Healer pats Lily's knee gently. "Easy dear," she soothes. "Let's just have a peek..." She checks and smiles softly at the young woman in the bed. "Not long now dear."

She is scowling and gripping tightly to her husband's hand.

James winces but keeps his hand still.

Lily screams again. "Get... It... OUT!" well... It was less painful than Rose... but still painful. Lily Potter just got aggressive when in pain.

He does his best to calm her down, as the Healer tells her she can start pushing with the next contraction.

About half an hour later, an exhausted Lily had finally let go of her husband's hand. She looked up at the healer expectantly.

"It's a boy, congratulations." The Healer informs them with a smile.

Lily beams and looks to her husband, watching his expression. "A boy..." she echoes.

James is stunned. "A son?" He gasps out finally. "A boy? Really?"

Lily grins and kisses his cheek. "Yes, a boy."

James' eyes fill with tears and he gazes down at his son. His hand shaking slightly, he reaches out and gently touches the soft cheek of the baby boy nestled in his mother's arms.

Lily kisses the baby on the forehead. "Harry." she states. "Harry James Potter."

"James?" He chokes out. "Really?"

"Really." Her tired smile is directed at him and she holds Harry out cautiously. "Take him..."

He plucked his son from his wife's arms, gazing down into the sleeping face with wonder. Gently he touched the soft black fuzz on the child's head. "He's amazing..."

"He's ours." she says fondly, stroking his cheek.

Cradling his son carefully, James leans down and presses a kiss to the top of his wife's head. "Sleep well love," he says softly and heads out to show off Harry to their friends.

Lily nods and slowly drifts off.

James leaves the room and shows off his son to his friends and then crouches down to let his daughter meet her brother. The girl giggles at the baby, reaching out and gently pats his face. James smiles "This is your brother Rosie... His name is Harry." "Hawwy!" Rose parrots happily and the boy opens his eyes. James catches his breath. Bright emerald green eyes met hazel as brother and sister locked eyes for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry about the delay on this one, we had to finish writing it. Hope you all enjoy… But first… a message from the lovely Snaps. She says: "Hai! Er… thanks for reading our fanfics… We spend almost all our time on them. ~ Lily M. Evans"_

Chapter 4

October 31 1981

James was in shock. He'd know that Alice and Frank had been marked for death but for it to actually happen... Their poor son... He'd only been a day older than Rose... James shivers. It could have been them... It could easily have been them... But Voldemort was gone... Somehow. He'd killed the two best Auror's as easily as swatting a fly and yet, for some reason he hadn't been able to kill a little boy... How had he found them? They'd been in hiding under a Fidelius Charm cast by Dumbledore himself! It didn't make sense...

Lily holds close to her husband. Alice and Frank had been close friends of hers... she'd helped get them together. She sobs quietly, Rose in her arms.

James wraps his arms tightly around his wife, holding her close as she sobbed. Voldemort was gone but they'd lost two very good friends in the process. Even though the rest of Wizarding Britain was celebrating, inside the house of one of the Order, was a sombre gathering.

Lily held close, her tears dampening his shirt. She pulled back slightly and looked around at everyone who had known them and studied their faces. She then returned to crying, quiet sobs coming out of her chokingly.

James clears his throat to speak several times but can't get the words out. Their fearless leader also seems to be having trouble speaking. Eventually Remus steps forward and raises his glass of Firewhiskey. "To Frank and Alice," he chokes out. The rest of the Order raised their glasses in return. "Frank and Alice," echoes around the room. James tosses back the alcohol, wincing a little at the burn. "I... I can't believe it..." he mumbles.

She had done the same, and was now clinging to Rose as if she were a lifeline.

Harry, beside them, starts to cry and James scoops him up. "Hey little man," he mutters hoarsely. The child stops crying, reaching for his father's glasses. "Lils..." James pauses, unsure about what he was going to say. Shifting Harry to his other arm, he wraps his now free arm around his wife's shoulders, holding her close. "I'm so sorry..."

She sobs into his top. "N-not your fault-t"

"Shh love," he mutters helplessly, awkwardly stroking her hair with one hand.

Lily looks up at him with tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks.

James dropped a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Do you want to head home?" He asks her softly.

She nods, still crying.

"I'll say our farewells, shall I?" Without waiting for an answer, James, still cradling his now sleeping son, let's their friends know that they're going home. Sirius is morose, Remus tired and paler than usual. Peter looked half-terrified, half-relieved for some reason but James shrugged it off. Saying farewell to Dumbledore, James returns to his wife's side. "Ready love?"

She nods again and holds his hand, waiting for him to Apparate them away, too unsteady to do it herself.

Holding her close, he gently helps her outside and turns them all on the spot, Apparating them home.

She collapses on the couch as they enter the living room, holding Rose close and crying into her daughter's hair.

James takes Harry upstairs and lays him in his crib before hurrying back downstairs to comfort his wife.

Lily holds close to rose, who was crying by now, only because her mother was. She tried hushing the baby, but it was no use when tears were flowing down your cheeks.

James holds out his arms to take his daughter. "I'll get her settled and then we can do whatever you want."

She nods and passes her over, now choosing to bury her face in a pillow instead. The Longbottoms had been close to her... Very close to her... The thought of them gone... More tears streamed down her cheeks.

James rocks his daughter who slowly falls to sleep in her father's arms. He wanted to hold Lily close, promise her everything would be alright but he has to get his little girl to sleep before he could comfort his wife. Finally Rose is out and he hurries her upstairs, laying her down and heading back down stairs. Without a word he wraps his arms around his wife, pulling her close.

Lily holds close to him automatically. Her arms twine around the familiar body and she cries into his chest. "J-James... I lo-love y-you-u..." she hiccups and stutters to him.

"I love you too Lily, always and always." He gently rocks her, as is she were their daughter, stroking her hair soothingly.

"Don't leave me..." she whispers, breathing in his scent in her shallow breaths.

"Shh I won't, I couldn't even if I wanted to which I will never, ever want to do." He kisses the top of her head. "I love you."

A small, sad smile can be seen on her face and in her eyes. "I love you too..." she leans on his shoulder, sniffling once in a while.

He brushes his lips across hers, no passion, no longingly... Just love and comfort, trying to convey without words his feelings.

She kisses back softly, needing his support.

"I'm here love," he murmurs softly. "I'm not going anywhere..."

"You'd better not..." she mutters in return. "I love you..." she says again.

He smiles a little, the expression quickly fading. "I love you," he responds softly. "You need to sleep love..."

"I... I know..." she rests her head against his chest, closing her eyes, her breathing getting fuller.

James keeps gently stroking her hair, holding her close, his own eyes sliding shut.

A smile appears on her mouth as she drifts into unconsciousness, the comfort of her husband keeping her safe.

Wrapping his arms more firmly around her, James follows his wife into sleep.

The next morning, Lily woke up alone on the couch. "James?" she croaked, her voice hoarse.

James comes downstairs, carrying a wide awake Rose. "Morning love," he says softly, having heard her whisper.

Lily's eyes look like they're going to shut again any minute. "Morning..."

"Go back to sleep love, I'll make breakfast..." He keeps his voice soft.

She nods thankfully. "Thank you..." she trudges up the stairs and collapses on their bed, asleep again within seconds.

James hums to himself, balancing Rose on the counter top so he can get the pans out.

Lily wakes up around an hour later, trudging downstairs.

James looks up, grinning broadly as he presents her with some not too badly burned pancakes, toast, eggs, bacon and a glass of juice. "Morning, again, love... I made you breakfast..." Rose is clinging to his leg but immediately toddles unsteadily over to her Mum. She only fell over twice.

Lily smiles and picks Rose up. Walking over to James, she pecks him on the cheek and mumbles a "Morning, love," before saying, louder that "I need to teach you to cook." with a slight laugh.

"Hey! It's not that bad." He protests in defence of his cooking. "It's not too badly burned..." He pulls her in for a searing kiss before she can say anything else.

She gasps softly and kisses him back, before Rose interrupts with a "Mamma..." Lily pulls away softly to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "Shhh, baby girl."

James smiles wryly at his wife and grins at his daughter. "You had your breakfast cheeky... Let Mamma eat, okay?" Rose grins back toothily. "'Kay Dada." and she holds out her arms to him. James scoops her out of Lily's arms and settles her back into her high-chair, dropping a kiss to the top of his wife's head as he passes.

She hesitantly takes a bite of the bacon, chewing it cautiously. "It's... Not bad." she looked surprised, but attempted to hide it.

He catches her surprise, years of stalking... Erm "relentless dedication" to Lily had given him great insight into her expression. He mocks hurt. "Surprised my flower? I'm crushed..."

She smiles a small smile and kisses him softly. "Yes, surprised... Because you're horrible and you know it."

"I'm not completely horrible." James pouts, looking pitiful.

"At cooking? Well... Not completely. It's not black... This time." she grins wider and pokes her tongue out.

He pouts further. "So mean... Mamma's so mean to me Rosie." He complains to his daughter. James is just glad to see her smiling again. Rose giggles. "Ba' Mamma!" She points at her mother. "No mean 'oo Dada!"

James grins triumphantly at his wife and cuddles his daughter. "Good girl Rosie," he croons.

"But Dada was mean to me first!" she pouts at her daughter, holding her arms out.

"Ba' Mamma," their daughter says again, snuggling into her Daddy. James chuckles.

Lily pouts. "Not fair." she crosses her arms.

He stops laughing and moves back to her side. "Sorry love."

She smiles softly and kisses him. "Don't worry. You're going to be jealous when she's a teenager and she needs help with boys and stuff." her grins is wide and teasing.

James pales and covers Rose's ears. "Don't listen to Mamma Rosie!"

She laughs softly and picks Harry up from the floor next to her, where he'd been blubbering quietly. "He's mine for now." she snuggles close and holds him tight.

Rose sticks her tongue out at her baby brother and clings to her Dad. "No sad Dada. Have 'e!" James chuckles and kisses her forehead. "I do too little one." His mood sobers. "I got a message from Dumbledore just before you got up..." He trails off.

She sighs resignedly. "Well?"

"The funeral is organised for later today... He said he'd understand if some people didn't want to go..." He doesn't meet her eyes.

She sniffles and holds Harry closer, before nodding. "I... I want to go..."

"I already said we would." He admits softly. James shifts Rose to one arm, gently rubbing his wife's shoulder with his now free hand.

She winces, a single tear falling. "G-Good."

Biting his lip, he slides into the seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders tightly, kissing her temple. "It'll be alright love," he whispers hoarsely. "We'll get thought this. Together. I promise."

_AN: Chapter 5 shall be up momentarily._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: __A __longer __one __that __didn__'__t __go __up __straight __away __because __I __realised __that __we __needed __to __finish __October __31 __1981 __and __the __subsequent __day __first... for some reason fanfic decided that from "A" to "first" was one word... O.o_

Chapter 5

March 27 1982

"James..." Lily whispered her husband's name as she entered their bedroom where he slept. The effect was ruined as the baby girl in her arms wailed, and she winces as she goes to kiss his forehead softly. "Happy birthday, love." She sits the girl on the bed next to him and puts the other baby in her arms, a boy, next to the girl.

James had jerked awake at the baby's cry, his eyes flying open as he instinctively reached for his wand. Grabbing his glasses and keeping his wand point at the largest blob as he shoves them on his face, he automatically relaxes as he sees who it is. "Sorry love," he lowers his wand, grimacing. "Old habit."

She nods understandingly, and then grins. "Well, Happy birthday."

He smiles at her and kisses her cheek. "Thanks love." Turning to his children, he grins. "And what have our two noise-makers been up to this morning?"

"Making you breakfast with me." Lily answers for them, grinning. "If you take care of them for a sec, I'll get the food..." before he can talk she speaks again; "yes, there's bacon."

"I bloody love you," he calls after her. Gathering his children close, he tickles Rose who giggles and chats to Harry who babbles and coos back as if answering.

She grins and comes back in with a tray, on it a plate of his favourites; bacon, bacon, more bacon and eggs. "I love you too." she sits next to him and hands him the tray, still grinning.

He settles the kids, one on either side of him, sitting up against the headboard. Shifting Rose a little, he pats the space for Lily to sit next to him. Tucking into his meal, he almost moans with delight. Swallowing quickly, he smiles brightly at his wife. "This is delicious love."

She takes the seat and kisses his cheek. "Good..." Lily picks up Rose and rests her on her lap, kissing her bright red hair.

He grins and finishes quickly. "So... What's planned for the day?"

"Sirius and Remus are coming for lunch... With Allie, most likely. Then you'll get your presents and then Sirius and Allie are taking Rose and Harry for tonight so that we can spend some time alone..." she grins and takes out a small box from her pocket. "So you won't be getting this until they come..." she holds it out of his reach, getting off the bed, leaving Rose there and giggling.

James pouts and pretends to lunge at her. "Meanie!"

She grins and stands teasingly by the door. "You'll get it when they come."

"Reeeeeeally now?" He smirks and hops off the bed, picking up a child under each arm. "Let's get Mummy!"

Lily gasps dramatically. "Oh no, save me from the evil Daddy!" she grins and runs.

Feeling Rose slipping, James gently sets her on the floor. Clinging to her Daddy's leg, the girl stands. This wasn't new but what she did next was. Wanting her Mummy, she let go and took one shaky step in the direction Lily had run to. Staring at her in awe, he yells for his wife. "LILY! LILY COME QUICK!" Excitement lends his voice character.

Lily comes, and sees her walking. "Oh... Goodness! Rose!" she sits down and pats her lap. "Come on, Rose, come to Mummy..."

Rose takes another tottering step and then another, falling onto her bottom about halfway to her mother. With a startlingly familiar look of determination, she gets laboriously to her feet and continues on, falling into her Mummy's lap. Grinning broadly James is at his wife's side, scooping up his daughter and showering her face with kisses. "Best birthday present ever! Aren't you a clever girl Rosie?"

Lily beams and picks up Harry and hugs Rose. "You brilliant girl, you."

James had passed Rose to her mother and wraps his arms around all of them. Harry, who'd fallen back to sleep, wakes up and gazes around with a soft coo, as if asking what all the fuss is about.

Lily grins and kisses Harry's forehead. "Just like his father." She turns back to Rose and kisses her on the forehead as well.

James raises an eyebrow, confused. "Just like his father, what?"

She grins. "Always sleeping."

He pokes her gently in the side. "I'm not always sleeping," he protests.

"You can sleep through anything." she counters, still smirking.

"So /just/ because I slept through you blowing up the stove, means I can "sleep through anything"?" He questions with a slight raise of one eyebrow. "C'mon Lils... That was /one/ time!"

She smirks with triumph, as if she'd already won the argument. "You slept through that... You sleep through when Harry or Rose wake up crying... Hell, you slept through Sirius snoring for six years!"

"You get used to that!" Is all he manages, rather weakly as he realises he's lost.

She grins and kisses him. "Don't worry, I still love you..."

He kisses her back heatedly. "Good," he whispers.

Lily shivers and murmurs back, "We have tonight..."

"Even better," his smile is slow and promises all sorts of things.

She smirk slowly and kisses his cheek before snapping out of it by a chiming from the fireplace. "They're this early?"

James shrugs. "Must be... Maybe they got bored at home?"

Lily nods. "Probably..." she gently slips Harry into his arms, taking Rose to greet their friends. "Hey Sirius... They're coming soon?"

Sirius nods, moving out of the way to let the others through. James heads down the stairs, gently cradling his son.

Allie comes through, beaming. "Can I hold my goddaughter...?" Lily grins and gently gives her Rose as Remus comes through.

Remus gives them all a tired smile, looking paler and thinner than usual.

She frowns at Remus' state and hugs him gently.

Remus hugs her back gently before setting her away from him. Sirius and James look at their friend silently communicating and both nod in understanding, James offering a rueful shrug and Sirius grimacing.

She frowns at Remus' state and hugs him gently.

Remus hugs her back gently before setting her away from him. Sirius and James look at their friend silently communicating and both nod in understanding, James offering a rueful shrug and Sirius grimacing.

She frowns again, and walks off to join Allie in playing with Rose, leaving the three friends together.

James sighs and talks quietly to them for a little while before drifting over to his wife. "Lils? What's wrong?" He asks her softly.

"Remus seems... Distant." she mumbles, still smiling as Rose plays with her hair.

"He's got a lot on his mind... Dumbledore had him spying on the werewolves you know... He probably got to beating himself up about it..." James sighs and rolls his eyes. "Bloody noble prat."

Lily smiles weakly, and hugs him gently. "Mm... As long as he's okay..."

James hugs her gently his chest pressing a kiss to her hair. "C'mon... Go talk to him love, I know you want to."

She pouts. "Fine..."

"Love..." He grasps her arm gently. "If you don't want to..."

She grins. "I'll talk to him." she kisses his cheek, then walks over to her friend. "Hey, Rem."

"Hey Lily," Remus' voice is hoarser and more defeated that usual.

She frowns. "Remus... Are you okay?" she takes his hand and squeezes it.

He manages to muster up a shaky smile. "I'm fine Lils."

"Remus." she sighs, and sets Rose on the floor. "Tell me." she leads him to their library and sits down with him. "Talk."

Rose crawled after them, curious as ever. Remus glances down as a little hand grips his knee. "oony!" She crows and Remus chuckles softly, picking her up and settling her in his lap. "Just like your Daddy aren't you?" Sighing he turns his attention back to his oldest friend. "I just... When I was with the werewolves.. Looking around them it was like seeing me if James, Sirius, Peter... If they hadn't befriended me... It's what I could have become.. What I still might become..." He sighs and punches the bridge of his nose.

She frowns. "You /won't/ become that. They won't abandon you. /I/ won't abandon you."

He smiled gratefully at her. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." she replies.

His grateful smile widens. Rose, as if echoing her mother, pulls herself upright in his lap and places a slobbery kiss to his cheek. "Wub 'oony"

Lily grins and kisses his other cheek, then picks up her daughter. "You aren't even supposed to be in here, Rosie!"

Grinning her daughter pats her face. "Wub 'ummy"

Lily laughs. "You're such a sweetie. I love you too, Rosie." she holds her and gets up, looking at Remus. "Let's go back, yeah? James still hasn't gotten my present..." her grin is wide.

Remus smirks. "Knowing Prongs, he's probably wetting himself with excitement."

She nods, still grinning. "Yep."

Remus plucks his pseudo-niece from her mother's arms. "I'm going to steal your kid so you can give old' Prongsie his gift without worrying anyone will get crushed."

She giggles. "Okay then..." she leaves the library, jumping on James and kissing his neck.

James lets out a startled yelp before scooping her off his back with a grin. "I very glad it's you Lily-flower," he drawls, "otherwise I would be questioning our dear Moony about certain aspects of his personality..." He sends his friend a wicked grin across the room.

She pouts. "Well, since you're making fun of Remus, we'll just wait another hour to open your presents..."

"Awe love," he gives her puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry."

She laughs. "Say that to Remus."

Lily grins and takes a small, longer-than-wide box and enlarges it. "Here."

Taking it curiously, he rips off the wrapping paper like a kid at Christmas and opens the box, his eyes widening at the contents. "Lily," he breathed. "You shouldn't have..."

Lily grins. "Nimbus 1500. Newest broom on the market... Though, you probably know that." she kisses his cheek.

"I..." he gapes. "I don't know what to say..."

Lily grins. "A 'Thanks' would do?"

Instead of a simple thank-you, James picks her up, spinning her around, kissing every part of her face he could reach. "I love you!"

Lily grins and kisses him back. "I love you too."

Still grinning broadly, James sets her back on her feet. "You're the best!"

She laughs and kisses his cheek. "You get the other half later..." she whispers with a grin.

"There's /more/?" His eyes are alight with glee.

She giggles. "Tonight..." she reiterates, still whispering.

"Oooh." he smirks, kissing her quickly. Louder, he asks, "Well, we've got a while until lunch... How shall we pass the time?"

She laughs. "You've only gotten one present!"

James blinks. "But... This is... Lily! This is /more/ than enough!" His gaze softens. "You could have gotten me nothing and I would have been happy."

"Not from me, silly." her smile is sweet.

He gazes around at their friends who are grinning at him like idiots.

"I don't even know what they got you... I just know they didn't get a broom." Lily grins, also excited to know.

Padfoot jumps on his best friend, yelling "Me first! Me first!" James shoves him off, chuckling good-naturedly. "Still haven't managed to tame him Allie?" He smirks and takes the clumsily wrapped package from his friend.

Lily laughs. "It's not her fault!"

Allie pouts. "No, it isn't. It is definitely not my fault that he's an untrainable mutt."

Ripping it open with relish he tips a bundle of grass shoots tied with string onto the carpet. He cracks up. "Alright Pads... Where's the real present?" Pouting at the fact that his friend knows him so well, Sirius pulls a small, much more neatly wrapped box from his pocket. Taking it, James unwraps it carefully, taking the lid off the box to reveal a delicately blown glass stag and doe. He touches the stag's antlers with a gentle forefinger and it raises its head. Nuzzling the doe, it then drops its head back to cropping the glass grass.

Lily gasps. "Sirius, that's beautiful!" she turns to Allie. "You helped, I'm guessing?"

Allie nods, beaming. James is simply staring at it. "It's... I... Thanks mate..."

Lily leans on his shoulder. "It's so pretty..."

James wraps his arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head watching the stag suddenly nudge the doe and they took off running, soundlessly, appearing to hover over rather than touch the table top. Luckily, it appeared they couldn't stray very far from their little patch of grass but... The things they could do...

Lily sighs, then looks at Rose and Harry, each on their uncles' laps and smiles happily. "I love you..." she murmurs to James.

"I love you too," he murmurs back. Remus' present is, as always, a book. It was a beautifully bound handwritten account of the Marauders time at Hogwarts. "Moony? You?" His friend nods, smiling. "I hope you like it."

"Like it?" James grins. "I love it!" Peter's joke gift of venison steaks isn't as well received as Sirius'. James pales and looks like he might be sick, and Padfoot and Moony look like they're going to murder the smallest member of their group. "You idiot!" Sirius hisses and Peter, cowering, stammered out about how he'd found it funny.

Lily grins at Remus' present, asking for second read. At Peters gift she frowns, but holds James' hand tightly. "He didn't mean it like that..." she whispers to him.

"It's not funny..." James shivers, eyes glazing over at a memory.

"I know... What... What happened?" she can tell that he's not thinking of anything pleasant, and sitting on his lap, she tried to convince him into telling her.

"I'd... I'd gone for a walk in some woodlands and, hearing a group of people coming my way, ducked into the underbrush. They didn't sound threatening but I transformed anyway... How was I to know I'd stumbled into the bloody royal woods and it was a load of blue bloods with nothing better to do then..." He shivers and swallows hard. "Hunt." That last word is a whisper. "Trust me, it's not fun... And to think how close I came to ending up like that..." He throws the steaks a murderous glare.

Lily kisses him softly, an arm around his neck. "But you didn't, for which I'm really glad..." a small smile lights up her face. "I love you. Relax, okay? Peter didn't mean harm..."

"Of course he didn't," James is slowly calming down. Peter was a friend he wouldn't do something like that on purpose. "Sorry James," Peter squeaks. "I... I didn't know..." James throws him a tired grin. "S'fine mate... You know for next time." Peter nods vigorously and James resolves to put the matter out of his mind. "So." He claps his hands loudly, startling Remus out of what looked like deep thought. "Now what? Cake?" He smirks as the kids perk up at the mention of cake.

Lily smiles and gets up, disappearing into the kitchen. When she came back out, she had a cake in her hands. "Cake?"

"CAKE!" Sirius yells, causing everyone to jump. "Merlin Padfoot!" James laughs. "Scare everyone to death why don't you?"

Lily picks a crying Harry up from the floor, pouting. "Sirius, you scared poor Harry."

Quickly assuming a sober expression, James shakes his head at his best mate. "Tsk tsk Padfoot!"

Lily laughs and bounces Harry up and down, causing him to laugh.

He grins at his wife and reaches out to tickle his son.

Harry laughs further and Lily does the same, his laughter infectious. She kisses his forehead, and moves him so that he's resting on her hipbone, making it easier for her to move.

James smiles softly at the picture, crouching down to pick up Rose who was tugging on his pant leg. "Feeling left out are we Rosie?" He cuddles her, watching his wife and son.

She kisses Harry's nose before turning back to the cake and cutting a few pieces. As her son pouts at her, it is obvious that he wants cake. "You're too cute to resist, Harry Potter." she looks at him fondly and cuts him a smaller slice of cake, feeding it to him.

James chuckles and grabs a slice for Rose and for himself.

Lily glances over at them and smiles. "James, I'll be back in a few minutes, going to go pack their bags." she sets Harry on the carpet and goes upstairs.

James nods as Rose happily smushes cake, smearing it on her face. "Dadda!" she shrieks excitedly and he glances down to find his eldest covered in chocolate. Shaking his head with a chuckle, James says cheerfully, "what am I going to do with you squirt? You're a mess." His daughter simply grins up at him and James can't help the answering grin that spreads across his face.

Lily comes downstairs after about 10 minutes, watching her husband and her daughter laugh together with chocolate all over their faces. "James! You're supposed to... Never mind, you never do what you're told anyway." Laughter is in her voice.

James looks up, pouting and then points to Rose. "It's all her fault!" Rose giggles and says quite clearly "No! Dadda!" Sirius sniggers.

Lily pouts. "I don't even know which one of you to believe! You, missy, are too much like your father." she giggles and takes Rose from her father.

Rose giggles again, patting her mother's face with chocolate covered hands as James grins. Sirius sniggers again and James raises an eyebrow in his direction. "Have something you want to say Pads?" Sirius grins broadly. "Nope mate. I'm good." James glares at him.

She glares at the both of them, playful. "You're both evil." taking a napkin, she wipes at Rose's face, then hands.

"We know," they say together, grinning in an identical evil fashion.

Pouting still, Lily walks to the bathroom, coming back a minute later with hardly any chocolate on her face. "I should just never make chocolate cake again." Still holding Rose, she ruffles her daughter's hair. "You're too much like your daddy and uncle Padfoot."

"Awe but I love chocolate cake," James protests and Rose seems equally upset if the sad little puppy dog look on her face is anything to go by. "Toclate?" she asks sadly.

"Not fair!"

"What's not fair love?" He asks, innocent grin in place.

"Three against one. And you have Rose!" she pouts.

"Rose is cute... And you've got Harry..." He smiles sweetly at her. "And I love you." He pecks her quickly on the lips.

"Have not." she kisses back softly. "I love you too."

"Yes you do and I love you more." He wraps his arms around her in a tight hug.

She grins and hugs him back. "I love you most."

Grinning in return he kisses her softly again. Sirius wolf-whistles and James starts having forgotten they weren't alone.

Lily looks at the time, seeing that it's around lunch time. "Well... Lunch?" she changes the subject.

Sirius yells "FOOD!" and James laughs. "I guess that's a yes." Remus shakes his head, shutting his book and Peter's watery eyes light up at the mention of food.

Lily laughs and summons the meal, which consisted of her husband's favourites.

James beams at his wife. "Lily-flower I love you!" Sirius grins at her, already stuffing his face. Remus murmurs a quiet "thank-you" already looking better with some food in him.

Lily laughs and turns to Rose and Harry. "Never, ever eat like your daddy and your uncle." she states jokingly, taking a bite herself.

Rose giggles already copying her uncle and Harry just babbles, not yet able to eat solid foot but he much enjoyed watching the others eat.

Lily pouts. "Jaaaames..." she whinges. "You're rubbing off on her..."

"Hey blame Sirius for that one Lils! I'm eating normally... Look!" he takes an exaggeratedly normal bite.

She rolls her eyes, but turns to Sirius. "Sirius Black, if you have corrupted my daughter, merlin help you."

Sirius actually looks scared. "Noooo Red! Don't kill me!" He tries to hide behind Allie.

She can't help the smirk that comes as Allie doesn't let him hide behind her. "Hey, I'm innocent in this!"

"You've got to save me Allie! Red's gonna kill me!"

Lily laughs and puts on her best innocent expression, the one that had won over most of the teachers for her time at Hogwarts. Her eyelashes batted and she pouts slightly. "Allie, it wasn't me! It was him!"

James recognises the expression and sniggers. Allie simply raises a eyebrow at her best friend and Sirius whimpers. Remus sighs and shakes his head. "Stop terrifying poor Padfoot Lils."

"Remus... But... He was being a bad influence on my baby!" she held up Rose, who was looking as cute as ever. "This cutie!"

Remus cracks a smile. "She's a kid Lils, she'll grow out of it." Sirius looks like he is going to hug their friend.

She glares playfully and mutters something about "men".

James looks offended. "Hey! We're not all /that/ bad..."

Lily looks up, smiling. "I know..." she picks up Harry. "This one isn't!" She grins.

"You'd better." He sniffs, pretending to wipe a tear away. Sirius "coughs" and James turns on him. "I'm a sissy? You're the one that was hiding from my wife behind your girlfriend!" That shut him up.

Lily laughs. "Men. Show us women their weaknesses in the first hour." she winks at Allie.

"He-ey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius looks unsure whether he's been insulted or not.

"That what you pride yourself on is also your weakest point... This is why women aim for it when insulting you." Lily explains with a smirk.

Sirius pouts and opens his mouth to say something but Remus, being closest, claps his hand over their friend's mouth. Sirius glares and Remus quickly pulls his hand away with a disgusted expression. "You /licked/ my hand!" Sirius smirks and turns back to the women and James silently Silences him, breathing a sigh of relief. "Now /that's/ out of the way..."

Lily grins, then looks around. Everyone had finished eating... She sent the remains back to the kitchen leant on James' shoulder. "Happy Birthday, love."

James presses a kiss to her temple. "Thank-you love." Sirius mimes throwing up and James fingers his wand threateningly. "Shouldn't you be going soon Padfoot?" The question is casual.

Lily laughs, and she kisses her husband's shoulder.

Grinning he wraps his arms around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too..." she trails off and giggles at Sirius' expression. "Sirius... Really? You... Hypocrite." she doesn't want to say anything, because of Rose, but she's on the verge of laughter.

James is holding back laughter himself. "Oh Pads, she's got you there." Sirius' mouth works but of course no sound comes out. Remus takes pity on him and lifts the jinx. Huffily, he turns his back on them all.

She lets out a snigger. "Sirius! Come on, you have to admit it." her voice is teasing.

"Sure." James kisses her and then picks up Rose, kissing her forehead. She giggles and flings her little arms around his neck. James laughs softly and passes her to her mother. He then scoops up Harry, tickling his softly as he giggles.

Lily beams at Rose and hugs her close. "I love you, Rosie." she kisses her forehead and Rose replies with a "Wuv 'ou 'oo, Mamma." Lily then takes Harry, rocking him softly before repeating the same statement to him, to which he just blubbered. She set him on the floor and went upstairs, coming down with two small bags. "Their clothes..." she tells Allie. Hugging her best friend, Lily whispers a "Thank-you" and lets go, hugging the others.

They hug James as well and he has to bite his lip hard as their kids disappear with their best friends in a swirl of green flame. Remus takes his leave as well, pulling James into a rough hug and Lily into a gentler one before striding out the door. Peter nods to them both, mumbles a "sorry" and a "happy birthday" to James and sends a funny little head jerk Lily's direction before following Remus out the door. And then they were alone.

Lily turns to James. "We're alone now..." a smirk on her lips, she kisses him softly.

"We are indeed," he returns huskily, deepening the kiss.

Arms twining around his neck, Lily kisses him slowly and passionately.

Smirking against his wife's lips, James murmurs. "We appear to be child free... However shall we pass the time?"

"I wonder.." she mutters in return, kissing him again

"I'm sure we can come up with something..." Pulling away, a wicked twinkle appears in his eyes. "We could play Scrabble..."

Lily laughs and kisses him again, distracting him. "Let's just go upstairs..." she whispers breathlessly.

"I like that idea better," he pants when he can breathe again. Scooping her up with a soft laugh, he carries her upstairs.

_AN: Chapter 6 will be a while yet, we need to write it… it's been started though you'll be happy to know =)_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: And here's Chapter 6! Hope you're all enjoying this story… =) Thank-you to everyone that's reviewed so far, we really appreciate it... A couple more reviews wouldn't go unappreciated... -hint hint-  
><em>

Chapter 6

August 10th 1987

Lily was in the kitchen, doing the dishes. She was looking outside, watching her family play outside. She watched as James - her husband - played with his son and daughter, smiling warmly at the thought of them.

James was teaching his children to fly. Rose at seven was having difficulties; obviously she'd inherited her mother's lack of flying skills. Little six year old Harry was having a grand time. He was flying around their small back garden on his little toddler broom, shrieking with delight. Rose, while not so excited, was at least flying. Or she was until the broom suddenly jerked in her hands and she tumbled off it. James was too far away to do anything but watch helplessly as his daughter fell through the air with a scream. Suddenly, she stopped an inch or so above the ground and landed with a gentle bump. Her father rushed over to her, picking her up and soothing her as she cried, more from shock than injury. However... He hadn't thought to go for his wand... Maybe his wife had?

She glared at James, stowing her wand away. Shaking her head, she left the kitchen after a minute, sitting on the grass outside, still glaring.

He gulped audibly. "Daddy's in trouble." He mumbled to the girl in his arms who was still shaking and crying. He rocked her gently, murmuring soothing nonsense into her hair.

Lily glares at him in an "I-will-talk-to-you-later-mister" kind of way before taking Rose and setting her on the ground. "Come-on, baby girl. You can come with me and we'll do something together, yeah?" she grins and takes her daughters hand, leading her inside.

James gulps again, a terrified expression on his face and decides to move far away. He catches Harry as he zoomed past, plucking him off his broomstick easily. With no-one on it now, the broom stopped and dropped the few feet to land on the grass. "C'mon little man," he mutters to his son. "Mummy's really mad at Daddy so we're going to go... buy her flowers or something."

Lily takes Rose to her room, sitting with her on the small pink bed. "You okay, hon?"

The smaller girl nods, her hazel eyes shining. "Quidditch is scary." she says, and her mother smirks. "Of course it is. But don't tell Daddy that you said that." she winks and grabs her daughters hairbrush from the bedside table, undoing the ribbon on her hair and brushing her red locks. The motion seemed to calm her as she relaxed. "Okay, Mummy."

James takes Harry with him to find something with which to placate his wife. Wandering into the Muggle part of Godric's Hollow he spots a florist and buys her a bunch of roses mixed with lilies. Heading back into the Wizarding part, he stops by the small sweet shop and buys a box of Sugar Quills. He hoped she still like them. Just in case he also grabbed a bar of their finest chocolate. Heading back home, he gingerly opens the front door checking for his wife.

Lily is sitting on the couch with Rose, watching the TV with her. They giggle before Lily looks up, seeing her husband. She glares before turning to her daughter and mumbling "Go upstairs, I need to talk to Daddy..." Lily turns the TV off and Rose heads upstairs.

"Before you kill me... I got you these!" He thrusts the flowers, Sugar Quills and chocolate at her.

She glares at him. "Rose fell... You promised!"

"I... She... Lily..." He stutters. "She... She should have been fine! Starter brooms have so many safety Charms on them it's a wonder they fly at all!" He protests.

"But it didn't WORK." she hisses, standing up and walking towards him. "You should have been more careful!" she says, poking his chest angrily.

"I was watching them! They were fine! I don't know what happened! All of a sudden it seemed as if the broom tossed her off!" He winces; his wife had sharp finger nails.

"James!" she hisses again. "Don't blame it on the bloody broom!"

"Did you see it?" His tone is injured. "Do you want a Pensieve to view my memory? I swear! That's what it looked like! And she's fine! A little shaken but she's okay!" He is yelling by this point, the fear he'd felt as he saw his daughter falling through thin air being transmuted into anger at being yelled at for something that wasn't his fault. She _should_ have been fine!

"I did see it. But I _told you_! She's too YOUNG to fly!" her voice is desperate, she had been so afraid...

"And I told _you_ that I was flying before I could walk! The broom must have been faulty! I'll take it to the manufacture tomorrow and yell at them!"

"I don't care that you were flying that early! This is _Rose_! YOUR DAUGHTER!"

James closes his eyes and counts to ten, making a conscious effort to calm down. "Lily..." He pleads. "Calm down... Please. I know you were scared. Merlin knows I was terrified. You have to remember. Rose. Is. Fine. She's not hurt. She's okay."

She looks him in the eyes with a searching expression. She finally breaks and hugs him, needing comfort, even though she knew Rose was fine.

He holds her tightly, murmuring reassurances into her hair. Rubbing her back gently he hugs her tighter still. "I'm sorry." James mumbles. "So sorry."

"She's fine..." she mumbles back, holding him tightly.

"Yes she is," he agrees softly. "She's okay."

Lily lets go and takes his hand, smiling softly. "I'm going to go talk to her." she squeezes his hand and walks upstairs.

Suddenly, a furious shriek rang out from upstairs, startling James badly. It sounded like... And then his son started... Squealing? What? He sounded like a pig... Racing upstairs he saw his daughter standing in front of a snorting piglet looking horrified.

Lily had also run to the room, looking on in shock. "What..."

"Daddy! Daddy I didn't mean to..." Rose shrieks hysterically at seeing her father, flinging herself at his knees. "I didn't mean it!" She buries her face into his legs and sobs.

"Is that...?" Lily's still in shock. Suddenly, snapping out of it, she shakes herself. "Rose, is that Harry?"

Rose nods timidly, still with her face pressed against her Dad. "I didn't mean too Mummy." She sobs. "I didn't mean to. He... He ate the chocolate Uncle Moony gave me the other day and I was really mad... And... And it s-sort of... E-Exploded... A-And then... Then H-Harry t-turned into a p-pigl-let!" She cries harder.

Lily is unsure of whether to be happy or worried. "Just... James, please transfigure him back? Rose, don't worry, I'm not angry, hon."

Convincing their daughter to let go of him takes a while, but eventually the sobbing girl is passed over to her mother. James pulls out his wand and thinks for a moment, before waving it over the piglet that lets out a squeal and runs at him, transforming back into their son mid-stride. Suddenly finding himself on his hands and knees on the floor Harry looks up, frightened, and begins to wail. Sighing quietly, James sits down and Harry climbs into his lap, shivering. "I think you learned your lesson didn't you mate?" He asks his son softly, not really expecting an answer so, when he doesn't receive one he isn't disappointed.

Lily holds her daughter close, rubbing her back. "Don't worry, Rosie. It's fine... Look, Harry's back..." she smiles. "It's not your fault... Trust me. I once broke all the dishes in the house accidentally." her daughter looks up at her in wonder. "Really, Mummy?" and Lily nods, grinning. "Really. My mummy got so worried... She was a Muggle, she didn't know about magic..." she trailed off, lost in memories, subconsciously holding Rose closer.

Harry is calmer now and mumbles a "sorry" to his sister without being prompted. "Good lad," James praises his son. "You won't touch your sister's chocolate again will you?" Harry shakes his head.

Lily smiles and looks at Rose. "What do you say?" she whispers.

"I'm sorry for turning you into a piglet, Harry." Rose answers Harry.

The kids hug and James gives his wife a proud smile over their heads. "And Mum thought _my_ first piece of accidental magic was impressive!"

She laughs and takes a seat next to him. "I'm sure it was..." she takes his hand and leans on his shoulder. "Love you." she murmurs.

"Human Transfiguration love! It doesn't get any more impressive than that." James beams and presses a kiss to the top of Lily's head, twining his fingers through hers. "Love you too."

Lily laughs. "Transfiguration Nerd." she mutters, grinning as she turned to her husband.

"Oi... You can talk. Charms Junkie." He smirks back at her.

She laughs and leans towards him, kissing him softly but lingeringly.

James wraps his free arm around her shoulders, holding her still so he can kiss her harder. "You're beautiful." "Mummy!" Harry pipes up. James laughs and shakes his head. "You sure know how to ruin a moment don't you Harry?" He asks jokingly. Harry just frowns at his Dad, holding out his arms to him Mum.

Lily laughs and picks up her son. "Hey, Harry." she laughs and hugs him close.

Rose switches laps and curls up against her Dad. "That was some magic little one," he murmurs, impressed.

"Who do you love most, Mummy or Daddy?" she asks her son teasingly. He promptly answers with "Mummy" and she laughed, kissing his nose. "I love you too, Harry."

"What about you Rosie?" James asks his daughter with a raised eyebrow. "Mummy," she replies swiftly, giggling at his hurt expression. "Of course I love you more, silly Daddy." He smirks triumphantly at his wife, cuddling his daughter close. "I love you too Rosie, I love you too."

Lily holds her son close, smiling at James. "We can change that, can't we, after some shopping." Lily teases her daughter before kissing her forehead.

"Hate shopping," Rose mumbles, leaning into her Dad more. James chuckles. "You keep thinking that sweetie."

Lily giggles. "Oh, Rosie." she sighs happily. This was bliss, her family around her, happy and adorable.

_AN: We're writing Chapter 7 right now =D_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

July 31 1991

Lily looked up from her book (that she was reading on the couch) to see an owl come through the window. "Mail's here!" she called, grinning as an almost-identical-but-smaller version of herself came racing down the stairs.

"Mail!" Rose shrieks. "Is it for me? Is it for me?" She is bouncing on her feet, even more eager than a normal child despite it being her 11th birthday.

Lily laughs and throws the owl a treat. "Well.., we have something from Uncle Remus..." she gives the letter to her daughter. "Two letters from Uncle Sirius, one for daddy and one for you..." she gives Rose her letter and puts her husband's back on the table next to her. "And something from Aunty Allie... Don't worry, she has a note here that says that you'll get more presents later..." she hands the box to her daughter before grinning at the last envelope in her hand. "And... Something from Hogwarts!" her daughter squeals as she is handed the letter with emerald green ink.

James is woken by the squealing. His first instinct is to leap out of bed, grab his wand and race downstairs. Pausing, he realises the squeals are of delight not fear and, remembering what day it is, he grins. The tousled, black haired man gets out of bed, ruffling his hair out of habit and shoves his glasses on his face. Stealthily, he creeps downstairs and comes up behind his daughter.

Rose is too busy ripping the letter open to notice her father. Lily is laughing silently and winks at her husband as her daughter begins to read. "Dear Miss Potter..."

James returns his wife's wink and suddenly grabs his daughter around the waist. "What've you got there munchkin?" He asks, beaming at her scream of surprise.

Lily laughs as the smaller red haired girl slapped her dad softly with a "Don't DO that, Daddy!" before returning to her letter. "I'm going to Hogwarts!" she beams at her parents.

He chuckles and sets her back on her feet. "Really?" James mocks surprise. "You /are/?"

Lily grins. "Such a surprise... It's not like you once did Human Transfiguration on your brother... When you were seven..." she laughs and kisses her daughters hair. "Congratulations, hon."

Beaming, her father scoops her up into a tight hug. "Good job little one." Rose grins up at them both, hugging first her Dad and then her Mum tightly.

After hugging her daughter in return, Lily kisses her husband. "Morning, love."

"Good morning my beautiful wife." James sweeps her into his arms and kisses her heatedly. "Ew! Mum. Dad. Honestly!" The voice of their ten-year-old son is ignored, by James at least.

Lily pulls away slowly. "Good morning, eh?" she whispers, smiling.

"A very good morning," he murmurs, kissing her swiftly again. "I love you." He breathes in her ear, before turning to their son. "Morning son." Harry mumbles a "good morning" of his own, looking mostly asleep still.

"I could tell..." she breathes and kisses him back. "Love you too.." she murmurs in return, before turning to Harry, ruffling his hair. "Hello, Mister."

Harry mumbles a "hullo" leaning into his Mum's side, yawning. "Why'd Rose have to be so bloody loud?" He grumbles.

She hugs him and grins. "Because she just got her Hogwarts letter. It's a perfectly good excuse for being loud."

"'s no excuse," he rubs his eyes, wishing he was a toddler and could curl up in his Mum's lap. She gave the best hugs that way.

She laughs. "It is. Anyway, just be happy you can come with us to Diagon Alley."

Waving her wand, food wafted on to the table. "Come on, Breakfast."

James' eyes light up. "Lily Potter I absolutely adore you," he tells her reverently. "You are the light of my life." He was definitely talking to his wife the first time, but his second statement /might/ have been directed at the food. Both kids giggled at their Dad's silliness.

"Only because I made you food?" Lily turns to her children, pouting. "Never marry a man who loves your cooking more than you." she laughs.

He catches her eyes and his own flare with... something. "I'll prove how much I love you later my Lily-flower." His grin is slow and full of promises. Thankfully, the kids are too young to pick up on his meaning.

She giggles and sits next to him, leaning over to kiss his cheek as Rose and Harry take their seats.

James grins at Lily, kissing her nose. "You're adorable."

Lily smirks and serves herself, offering some to her kids, putting some waffles on Rose's plate and her own, as well as serving bacon to Harry.

Still grinning, he tucks into his own breakfast, smirking every so often at his wife.

She is flushing a little more every time that he looked, breaking the silence with mindless chatter.

In contrast James is silent, appearing to concentrate solely on his breakfast. Except for the mischievous twinkle in his eye every time he looks up at his wife, the charade is believable.

Lily is suspicious. "What did you do?"

Feigning surprise with ease, James looks up. "Do? Whatever are you talking about my flower?"

She raises her eyebrows. "James Charlus Potter, what did you do?"

He winces. "Li-ly. Not the middle name!"

Lily smirks. "James /CHARLUS/ Potter... What did you do?" she emphasizes his middle name.

He winces again and mumbles something about Padfoot and a motorbike.

She glares. "Please don't tell me you upgraded his old one or something? Made it more dangerous?"

"Uh... No? Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in the mornings?" James manages a charming smile.

Lily is shocked. "You UPGRADED HIS OLD MOTORBIKE AND MADE IT MORE DANGEROUS?" she cries.

"No..." He looks scared and mumbles, "he got a new one."

"He's going to die one day..." she mumbles. "Fine." she says, louder. "But you are /NOT/ forcing me on it again and Rose and Harry aren't allowed to touch it." she states.

"Uh." He squeaks and Rose looks disappointed. "But Da-ad! You prom..." Looking guilty she cuts her sentence off.

Lily whips around to look at Rose with more shock. "You... You want to go on a flying motorbike but you don't want to fly?" she whips back to glare at her husband. "You PROMISED?"

"Rose made me!" His daughter glares at him in an uncanny likeness to her mother. "Dad." She hisses. Harry snorts into his eggs.

Lily huffs and continues glaring. "You can't blame it on her!"

"Mum. It's only a motorcycle," Rose attempts to placate her mother. "Really. It's perfectly safe."

"Perfectly safe? This is Sirius Orion Black were talking about!" she cries. "He... He's Sirius! The one who would jump off a cliff just for the adrenaline rush!"

"Lily, he's not that bad... anymore." James rejoins the conversation. "And I helped Charm it," he realises this is probably the wrong thing to say but ploughs ahead anyway. "It's perfectly fine."

"But..." she sighs. "Only on the ground. No flying." she gives in.

"Yes Mum." Both father and daughter say in creepy unison. Rose high-fives her Dad under the table.

She glares at the both of them and slumps back in her chair, arms folded. "But whatever you say, I am NOT going on that thing."

"Mum," Harry pipes up. "It's actually rather fun." His father and his sister gape at him.

Lily gapes as well. "Harry!" she then glares. "No. No, no way. I'm not going on that... Death trap!"

"Not fair!" Rose exclaims. "You let him have a go before me?" James mutely shakes his head.

Lily snorts. "Rose, don't think I don't know that you've been going on it since the age of six." she glares at her husband again.

He grins sheepishly. "Not /this/ one though Lils." Rose is still pouting.

Lily huffs. "I already agreed, didn't I? Just no off-ground travel."

"Aye aye ma'am." James salutes his wife with a broad grin.

She rolls her eyes, finishing her breakfast with a huff.

Rose, who'd finished, gets up and hugs her mother. "We'll be fine Mum, promise." She kisses her cheek and jumps up the stairs two at a time.

"If you aren't, I'll make sure that Dad will sleep on the couch for years." she calls after, smiling innocently.

James looks worried and Rose's laugh echoes from upstairs. "Lily! Please don't sentence me to the couch." He begs

"Only if she's not in perfect condition when she comes back." she smiles and kisses him softly. "I love you, as idiotic as you are."

He tries to look offended. "I'm not that stupid." He sniffs.

"You're going to ride a flying motorcycle." she smirks, stating her argument as if it had been obvious. "which had been charmed by Mr Transfiguration-Nerd-But-Can't-do-charms." she pokes her tongue out at him.

Vaguely worried now, he knows his own limitations quite well, he wonders if he can flatter her into re-Charming it. "My Lily-flower," he starts, charming smile in place.

She rolls her eyes. "Of course I'll re-charm it. I don't want my family to die, do I?" she pecks his lips and walks off to the small library.

"You're the most beautiful, most talented, most wonderful witch in the world dear wife!" He calls after her. Harry sounds like he's choking, he is trying not to laugh, but James choses to ignore his son.

She calls back an "I know!", laughter in her voice. "I'll be in here if you need me..." she says, lost in her own little world as she reached her corner.

Turning to his son, James frowns quellingly. "Quiet you." Harry simply shakes with laughter instead. Poking his tongue out him childishly, James sets to cleaning up, by waving his wand once to clear the table and a second time to start the dishes washing themselves.

Lily flicked her wand and the library door slammed shut, sealing her off on a room of peace.

James cocks his head at the sound of the door slamming. "And that was your mother... we won't see her for a while." His smile is fond. "Merlin, I remember our NEWT year... I had to practically tie her to her bed so she'd get some sleep..." He shakes his head, grinning.

Harry is looking at him like he's crazy.

"Oh don't look at me like that, son." He rolls his eyes. "Let's just say your mother takes her studying /very/ seriously."

Harry shrugs and gets up, mumbling a "See ya later" before climbing upstairs, obviously heading back to bed.

"Poor kid," he chuckles to himself, sitting back down at the table and starting to do the crossword in the Prophet.

A few hours later, Lily comes out of the library, a book still in hand. "Rose! Harry!" she called their names. "Come on, I need to go to Diagon Alley, we might as well get your books, Rose."

_AN: This is the last chapter for this one. We realised about half-way through this chapter that there were some glaring discrepancies, so we're currently re-writing. Sorry all._


End file.
